For various applications, random non-repeating sequences of N (N being an integer) numbers are needed, for example to randomize the time of the execution of security relevant operations, for example on a chip card. Generators for generating such non-repeating sequences (in other words permutations) which have low complexity and which provide the numbers of the sequence deterministically in terms of time (i.e. at predetermined times) are desirable.